tf2freakarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Satan Bullets
Satan Bullets, or Demon Bullets 'is a RED Demoman created by wikia user and starter GMODder, Mimicry Legends. Appearance Satan Bullets is seen wearing the Demo's Dustcatcher, the Scrumpy Strongbox, the Storm Stompers and the Bonedolier. He is also seen with a enlarged head and always is seen with two SMGs and a somewhat demented face. Origins Not much is know about Satan Bullets, his first sightings were from Manhattan, and was seen shooting a mercenary who had killed a GRN member in cold blood before running off, cackling like an idiot. Satan Bullets interacted with another freak, Heavy Load at Hydro, when Satan Bullets stumbled into the map before Heavy Load teleported to Hydro and their encounter was not a serene one, as Satan Bullets then developed a minor rivalry with Heavy Load. Behaviour and Personality Satan Bullets is a insane wanderer, always seen unloading his dual SMGs on random entities, ranging from the floor to super-powered freaks, he'll just unload on anything that deems interesting or just something random to shoot at. Satan Bullets usually unloads on something random, and if someone is doing some kind of evil act, even just punching someone lightly, Satan Bullets will scamper to the evil doer and just scream "SATAN BULLETS!!" before firing and maybe killing his enemies, if not, he'll just keep firing until he runs out of ammo or one kills him quickly. Powers and Abilities Although Satan Bullets can be seen as non-threatening, Satan Bullets does have some surprising attack power. This includes: '''Dual SMGs: '''The SMGs seem to be somewhat glued to his hands, which means that Satan Bullets can take down freaks at high range, even though SMGs are weak, Satan Bullets handles them with expertise. '"Satan bullets": '''Even though the bullets don't belong to the Devil himself, the bullets have slight attack power, comparing that of a Winger '''Self-Destruct: Satan Bullets will started to spasm and glitch when self-destruct is initiated, and will shout "KA-BOOM!!" before a sudden BSoD appears, and Satan Bullets shouts out "MEEM!!". The result is a time reversal when the freak would've not remembered the freak after they reawaken. '''Startle Shock: '''Satan Bullets will scamper to the enemy, then show a disfigured face, this will usually shock mercenaries and scare freaks. This gives Satan Bullets time to up his chance of victory Faults and Weaknesses Satan Bullets is ignorant to the world around, meaning that he will run into traps, fall of cliffs or get ripped by large buzzsaws. His attack power his only able to damage the low level freaks, and any high ranked he faces will be his demise. Freaks that have high willpower, are insane or simply don't care can negate Satan Bullets Startle Shock and the fact that he has no defence means that Satan Bullets would be sent sky-high. Trivia * The name is a mishearing of one of the Demoman's quote, which turned to "Gettam Bullets!" which then turned to "Satan Bullets!" * The idea of Satan Bullets can from a Minecraft: Story Mode episode with stampylongnose, on which he had two choices, give the cat back to the villain or not, he chose not to and the idea of Satan Bullets was born Category:RED Team Category:Demomen Category:Monsters made by Mimicry Legends Category:Chaotic Good beings Category:Fragile Speedsters Category:Goofballs Category:Idiots